Story of Irony: Ash and Spearow Remake
by FrozenFox96
Summary: We all know the story of how Ash and Pikachu became best friends and had many adventures yadda yadda yadda. This is not that story, this is the story of how Ash caught that Spearow in the first episode and all of the events it will change. Rating may change. Hiatus.


_Snowboy96 here and I'm remaking Story of Irony: Ash and Spearow… so yeah enjoy I guess._

If I owned Pokemon I would've made Ash much less incompetent and all around stupid.

"Come on Pikachu help me out here" were the words of a certain raven haired rookie trainer to his newly received yellow rat, a Pikachu, which was currently sitting on a tree branch.

"_How about, no._" was the rats response, not like the trainer could understand, but he could understand the tongue being stuck out at him.

Growling in frustration, the raven haired ten-year-old, also known as Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, picked up two rocks from the ground, the choice that would forever change his destiny and role in this world.

"Fine then! I don't need your help!" Ash said as he looked for another small brown bird Pokemon that was a Pidgy. He noticed something that fit the description, he summoned his strength and maybe a bit of luck and threw the rock. It flew through the air, and with the tall-tale sound of a Thonk, it hit its mark right on the small birds noggin.

On the birds side of the story it hadn't been the best of days, some Rattata stole his food and he was ganged up on by a few Pidgy. Safe to say he wasn't in the best of moods, but when that rock hit him in the head he turned around to see a young raven haired trainer with a yellow rat nearby, he saw red.

The bird flew at Ash looking to cause as much pain as possible then noticed the rat again. Connecting the dots the bird assumed he was what humans called a trainer, so he choose the more dangerous target and made a beeline towards the yellow rat sitting in the tree. He was about to make it to but then felt another stone hit him again leaving him a bit disgruntled and off course… straight into a tree…

Ash couldn't believe what he just saw he then quickly fumbled around his pockets looking for a Pokeball, finding it he quickly threw it at the downed bird. As the whole outcome had finally hit Ash he started to smile like a mad-man. He caught his first Pokemon, all by himself with no help from that stubborn electric mouse. Putting the ball in his pocket he turned to the Pikachu sitting in a tree, even more shocked then he had been and still staring at the place where the downed Pokemon once lay.

He was quickly shaken out of his shock when the human spoke "So are we going to move on or what?".

Pikachu's response had been blowing him a rassberry and still sitting firmly on his spot in the tree.

Ash sighed and he took out Pikachu ball, he knew the small mouse wouldn't follow him nor get in the ball, and Gary, his rival ever since he was young, was getting farther and stronger every minute he wasted on this lost cause of a Pokemon, and he already had another Pokemon to replace the mouse. So he just left the Pokeball, pushed the release button, set it down by the tree Pikachu climbed and walked away. Pikachu got the hint and quickly ran down the tree and went to the forest in the opposite direction.

As Ash continued through Route 1 as he looked at his Pokedex trying to look at Pokemon he caught. Finally finding the scan feature he scanned the pokeball containing his new pokemon.

"Spearow, the tiny bird Pokemon, Its loud cry can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger." A robotic voice said.

"huh, it warns others if it's in danger, good thing it didn't screech." Ash said to himself while continuing reading the things the machine didn't say aloud.

Spearow

Ability: Keen Eye Secondary Ability: -

Level: 6

Moves: Peck

Growl

Leer

"Secondary ability, what is that?" Ash asked.

"Pokemon sometimes have more than one ability and or gain more than one ability in the future, sometimes they are hidden though and you only have a chance of getting them" the robotic voice replied.

"Oh okay then, let's see what keen eye does" Ash said while bringing up a description of Keen Eye.

Keen Eye: Prevents loss of accuracy

"Well that's useful"

As Ash continued looking at the features on his Pokedex he failed to notice the young boy he was passing by, he was wore blue shorts, a tan t-shirt, and had his blue baseball hat on backwards. Ash noticed the kid when he was rudely interrupted by the child.

"Hey you!" The kid yelled

"huh?"

"You're a Pokemon trainer right?"

"Well i-"

"Yeah you are, you have that Pokedex your holding and Pokeball on your waist. So battle me"

"But i-"

Not listening to Ash the boy throughout his Pokemon, a small purple rat with huge buck teeth, a Rattata.

Ash, still a little bit caught off guard from the whole thing hesitated before tossing out his Spearow… Which right after he was released he preceded with flying up to Ash's head and began pecking for all he was worth. Ash started panicking and started running around waving his hands in the air trying to stop the bird from pecking his eyes out. It made a pretty humorous scene, or at least for the boy and his Rattata, who began laughing.

Spearow finally took notice to the boy and his rat laughing, he didn't take seeing someone laugh at him well and seeing the same species that stole his food again made him motivated him to fight. Spearow stopped harassing his human and got into position to battle. Ash taking notice of nothing pecking him took his place behind the bird with a determined look on his face. They were soon going to face there first battle, and their first test of teamwork.

**To Be Continued…**

_Well there is the start of my remake R&R I guess._


End file.
